


be·mused

by killerbsan (oh_captain)



Series: I really want to see Sakura with every member of the Akatsuki [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Sakura, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/killerbsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">“I’m just here to tell you that you need to stop taking showers at 3 a.m. Get your shit together, you nerd.” AU in which Sakura is a frazzled doctor who seems to always make it home by 2 something and takes a shower at 3 and she gets confronted about it by her neighbor that lives below her who is actually really pretty and tired looking</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	be·mused

Konan almost groaned when, at 3 a.m. the sound of the water started from the apartment above hers. For almost two months, the person above her showered around 3 a.m. And don’t get her wrong, that’s fine, but Konan could hear the squeak of the pipes and the draining water and sometimes the person would do things like cry in heartbreaking sobs or drop her soap bottles or, and Konan really worried about these nights, it’d just be the sound of the water running for too long to be healthy or normal, and she briefly wondered about the water bill.

Rolling over, she prepared for what was going to happen this night.

After five minutes, it started. Sobs, it sounded like tonight, the ones that made Konan want to go upstairs and tell them to go to bed. Sleep it off.

 

Konan collapsed into bed after work, feeling an ache in her bones from the heavy lifting of the bookstores old crates.

Six hours later, she was woken up by the groaning of the pipes and running water.

Konan groaned, rolling over and almost sobbing because she honestly thought she was going to sleep tonight. Stealing a glance at her alarm clock told her it was 2:56, a time where normal people with jobs went to bed.

Konan got out of bed, stretching to work the muscles out of their sleep state. She hadn’t changed from her work clothes, which, while unusual for Konan, didn’t affect her in the least, as she had been bone tired. Was currently bone tired. She grabbed her house keys and phone and left her apartment, climbing the stairs slowly and yawning all the while.

She looked at apartment 304b with anger as she knocked three times.

She heard something fall, hard.

“Coming!” Called a voice. Within three minutes, the door flung open to reveal a girl with hastily thrown on skin tight shorts that might actually just be for working out, and a sports bra. Her hair was still dripping and water droplets were trailing over her pale skin and oh god Konan was checking out her neighbor. Frowning a little, she met green eyes.

“Ah, can I help you?” She asked, kind of breathless, pupils dilating to take in the dim lighting.

“Quit taking showers at 3 a.m. you nerd.” Were the exact words that fell from Konan’s mouth, a pointed look being directed at the young lady. “Get your life together.”

The girl blinked rapidly at her, mouth gaping a little, as if struggling for words.

And with that, Konan turned and walked away.

 

Konan groaned as Pein felt her shoulder. THe stack of crates she had been making filled with heavy text books they sold at half price to college kids had tumbled onto her and she was sure her shoulder was out of place.

He shook his head, picking her up like they were still children and carrying her to his dingy truck. They were at the hospital Emergency Room faster than she was sure legal, but ever since they had lost their childhood friend, they’d both been a little more on the safe side.

Now, she sat on a cot waiting for the doctor to come in and check up on her. Pein was sitting on the only other available chair, tapping his finger on what was taking so long when the door opened and her neighbor came in, wearing a white lab coat and having a stethoscope around her neck and suddenly 3 a.m. showers made sense.

She was a doctor who worked the ER. She lost patients, so she cried in the shower, she was living life. She was very together. Konan felt her neck gather heat and then her cheeks.

“You’re a doctor.” She managed.

Her doctor looked up from the chart in her hand to Konan and let out a startled noise. “Oh God, it’s you!”

“About last night-” Konan started.

“I must have woken you up so many times with the shower. I’m so sorry.” Sakura smiled at her apologetically. “This says your shoulder is out of place.” And with that said, she walked over, poked and prodded Konan before gesturing to Pein to hold her still. And then Sakura slammed her arm back into place.

Konan let out a cry.

“You better not move that, I’ll check on you later tonight. Right after Ino talks to you about care and such, you are free to go.” Dr. Haruno smiled, walking out and looking at Konan over her shoulder before she went.

Konan let out a long breath, “Pein, what do you think about the doctor?” She asked quietly.


End file.
